IT'S COMPLICATED
by Saeshmea
Summary: Some secrets and misunderstandings have prevented Minerva and Severus to find out their real feelings for each other. Will they be able to clarify everything and find the happiness they've been missing for so many years?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As in many of my fics, I don't really know where this is going, but the start popped in my mind yesterday and I said, why not? And here we are, with a new story… I hope you enjoy it, and if not, reviews are welcomed. **

…

**IT'S COMPLICATED - 1**

…

Minerva knocked that door knowing it wouldn't be Albus the one to ask her to come in. She stopped her tears and after receiving a response she opened the door and went inside closing it back behind her.

"You wanted to discuss the timetables, Headmaster?" she said crossing the office to the desk.

"Yes, please… have a sit" Severus Snape replied from the other side. They shared a very few words while they organized subjects and teachers among the different years timetable. They had been in no kind of contact during the summer, not that they'd used to meet each other during holidays before, but Minerva was used to receive a couple owls from him telling everything was fine wherever he was and wondering if she was too. This time he hadn't and the truth was she was happy for it… She didn't even know how she could be sitting down in front of him, talking about work as if nothing had happened… that betrayer had killed Albus.

She raised her eyes from the papers and met his dark look staring at her. She got nervous.

"I guess we're done" she said, standing up.

"We are"

"Well then…" _Good night_. No, she wished he had his worst nightmare during his sleep. _See you tomorrow_. Not if she could do something to avoid him; surely she could ask the house elfs to take breakfast to her rooms. "B-bye" she muttered wishing she could just disapparate from his sight, but it was not possible in the school.

"Minerva" he said stopping her in her way out, not abandoning his usual freaking tone of voice "Will you keep doing those midnight escapades to the Headmaster's office now that it will be me and not Albus waiting for you?"

"How you dare!" she yelled turning around going to find her wand in her pocket but realizing it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" he questioned showing he had her wand, and actually using it to make Minerva approach him.

"What are you playing?" she asked when they were so close she could feel his breathe on her chin.

"I've tried to owl you during summer, but I didn't know how to say what I had to say" he told throwing everything on his desk to the ground.

"Give me my wand back" she said in a threatening tone, just to feel herself pulled against the table and her hands magically stick to it with her own wand. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We both want this, Minerva, we've always had" he whispered leaning onto her to kiss her neck while she tried to fight back in vain.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Some years ago, during 1989's New Year's party in <em>The three broomsticks_, Minerva was coming out from the women rest room when she almost felt onto the potions teacher._

"_Oh, God, sorry Severus, I guess I drunk more than I can handle" she apologized._

"_I doubt it, you just had a gillywater" he replied helping her regain her balance._

"_Are you spying on me, Severus?" she asked with a mischievously look he'd never seen on her before._

"_You were a nice sight from my side of the table"_

"_Hmm, so you're enjoying this party so much that instead of talking to your colleagues you prefer spent the time watching at the Headmaster Deputy" she said with a sarcasm he loved._

"_Well, let's admit it, none of the wizards and witches here would really appreciate a good conversation, especially after the very amount of drinks they've had. And it's not even midnight yet" _

_Minerva smiled at that comment and looked up at his eyes. "Would you prefer to get out from here? If I'd be a good company for you, of course"_

_Making sure nobody noticed them taking their cloaks, they left the pub and walked on the snow through the dark and empty streets of Hogsmeade 'till they reached the _Hog's Head_, which was almost empty, as usual._

"_What will it be?" the blonde haired waiter asked them not moving from behind the bar._

"_Two gillywaters" Severus answered taking Minerva's cloak before she sat down._

"_Thank you" she said._

"_I noticed that's the only think you drink"_

"_I can't believe we escaped from the party. The girls will wonder where I am." She giggled, and he smiled at that image of her._

"_Let's not talk of work" he said "No Hogwarts, no Dumbledore, no students…"_

"_Hmm, what can we talk about then" she joked while they were taken their drinks._

"_Gillywater!" he exclaimed "How come you like it so much?"_

"_It tastes sweet"_

"_That doesn't fit you, you're anything but sweet"_

"_Oh, look who's talking, the angel of Hogwarts"_

"_Alright, we both like to keep ourselves behind a wall made of ironies," he started._

"…_sarcasm" she continued._

"…_severity" he added._

"_and politeness" she finished._

"_Right" he agreed._

"_But you said you didn't want to talk about work"_

"_This is not work"_

"_Well… I'm not like that in private"_

"_Aren't you?" he questioned, suddenly showing more interest._

"_Of course not, I can be sweet, and tender…"_

"…_and passionate" he said and she gazed at him._

"_Professor Snape I don't think that's the way you'd like this conversation to go"._

"_How can you be so sure, Professor McGonagall" he replied back in her same tone. They both laughed and sipped their drinks. They kept talking about random things, but quickly finding out they shared more than just a place in the Magic School. They didn't just like the same books, but shared the same opinion about them, they'd like to travel to the same places, they both enjoyed their moments of peaceful loneliness after a day of teaching dreamy teenagers, they both responded with honest but avoided the questions that made them uncomfortable, and the most important thing, they made each other laugh._

_At some point, Minerva's eyes picked the clock on the wall behind the bar and opened wildly._

"_Oh god, looked at the time!"_

"_3am" Severus said "Happy New Year" he looked at her in the eyes and she felt hypnotized by him._

"_Happy new year" she echoed with a whisper while their lips approached each other's slowly 'till they met for a short but sweet and passionate moment._

_On their way to the Castle they said nothing, but it wasn't really an uncomfortable silence, it was strangely cozy. At the school's hall, right at the point where the stairs going up to the towers and down to the dungeons met, they stopped._

_They were close to each other but nobody seemed to move, it was Severus the one to make a step further but Minerva stopped him._

"_This is not right" she said closing her eyes to avoid looking at him "Albus will be back in a couple days and…"_

"_I knew… there's something between you two, right?"_

"_No, yes… it's complicated… but I don't think we should do this"_

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**It's complicated - 2**

…

She'd stopped fighting him and started fighting with herself. Why was she enjoying that situation? That was abusing, he was a killer, she shouldn't moan at every tough of his thin and pale fingers but try to think clearly and whisper some wandless curse. But his caresses were so tender… He'd rolled the skirt of her dress up and her long legs were now totally discovered, totally at the mercy of his hands while his lips tasted every inch of her neck's skin. _Don't let him go further!_ She ordered to herself, while her mouth let go another moan in disobedience.

She was surrendering to him, he could feel it and he couldn't hide the smirk on his lips, when he suddenly heard her muttering something. But before she could end whichever wandless spell she was going to use against him, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"May I come in, Headmaster?" asked the squeaky voice of the charms master.

Those very few seconds since the moment they heard that door creak till they could see the half-bold head of the professor coming into the office seemed an eternity.

Severus released Minerva from the charm that had her pinned onto the table, and while she put her skirt back down, he levitated all his stuff back onto the desk.

"Am I interrupting?" the short man asked politely.

"No, we were just discussing the term timetables" Severus answered with his usual unemotional tone "What can I help you?"

"You asked me for the new list of material for my class" and he handed him a parchment before stepping back to the door.

"Wait for me, Filius" Minerva exclaimed, taking her wand back from Severus' hand before he could notice "We were already finished, would you mind if I walk with you?" and before Severus could reach her hand to stop her, she was already opening the door for her colleague.

"No, of course I don't. It's always nice to have some company to walk in the castle's halls under darkness" Filtwick replied while they left the office.

Severus let her body fall on the headmaster's chair defeated and closed his eyes to clear his mind in the silent of his thoughts. But he was interrupted by a woman's voice.

"You treated her like she was a cheap slut, you don't deserve this sit"

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, Mrs. Derwent" Severus replied not even caring to open his eyes to look at the portrait of the old headmistress on the wall.

"We've never needed permission to talk" declared a deep man's voice.

"Maybe it's time to change things around, professor Black" this time he did open his eyes, but kept his look on the ceiling.

"I'm Headmaster Nigellus Black, not a simple professor"

"I'm afraid your days as Headmaster have been already forgotten… there's been a few more heads in this school after you passed away, and just to remind you, I'm the current one"

"We are very aware of who the new headmaster is" said a solemn voice from the closest picture "And it's not that we like bothering you, but we really think you need someone to tell you the kind of jerk you've just been with professor McGonagall"

"I don't need advises from a group of bored portraits, professor Dippet. So, go back to your sleep and let me manage this school at my way"

"A Death Eater's way" muttered a low voice from the picture under Dippet.

"Oh, Everard, he may be mistaken about Minerva, but we already discuss this with Albus, he's not a Death Eater anymore"

"I'm not mistaken about Minerva, professor Fortescue" replied Severus, getting a little upset with all those old headmasters and headmistress going against him "I know very well about her relationship with Dumbledore, but I always thought she would finally do a step towards me after his death"

"You know nothing, son" Dippet took part.

"Oh, enlighten me" Snape mocked with his best irony.

"They never had the relationship you're thinking on" Dylys Derwent told.

"What else would explain her crossing the school halls every night, like if she was doing something wrong, to be at the Headmaster's office after midnight and till very early hours of the morning." Severus said "And don't tell me their meetings were just for an innocent chess game and a glass of gillywater, I'm not a child… As I've said, I always knew about their relationship"

"You knew nothing" Dippet said again "And you'll never do because you don't want to know"

And that was the conclusion of the argument, since before Severus could think of a good reply all the portraits had felt sleep.

"Bunch of crazy and grumpy old wizards, you talk a lot but say nothing" Severus muttered before going to bed himself.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everybody. I must admit it, I'm very ashamed. I'd never spent such a long period of time without even coming to FF. I use to leave one story apart when I don't know how to continue it, but this time I kind of forgot all my fanfics and that is odd on me and rude. So I must apologize to all of you.**

**I've tried to send a long chapter, since I owe you. It takes four pages in Word, I don't know how long will it be in the website but I hope you like it. **

**Since I was so excited with this first update after this long long break, I have to confess I haven't checked it. I could just think on post it and read your good and bad reviews, if you still interested on the story, of course…**

**Well… I'm extending myself too long, today. So, thank you to those who will read this and forgive me for abandoning you (readers, and writers, because I also stopped reading fanfics during this time and I must apologize to them. I promise I'll be reading and reviewing all what I missed in the following days).**

**Regards, kisses and good night ^.^**

… … … **.. .. … . .. . . .. . . . . .. **

**It's complicated – 3 – A hard decision. **

**.**

When she noticed the first light of the day painting the stone floor with the colours of the window crystals, Minerva realized she had spent the whole night awake, sitting at the edge of her bed. It was time to make a decision.

He was an assassin; he had lied to all of them during all those years and was now laughing at their ignorance. She couldn't work with someone like him, especially after what happened the night before… "That's it, I'm quitting".

At the same time that she stood up, the doors of her wardrobe were opened magically and an old tartan suitcase flight from the interior of the furniture onto the sheets of her bed.

Could she really leave? All those years between those walls, teaching all those boys and girls she would be failing now… Albus wouldn't let her leave; he would convince her to fight, to be strong… But the truth was that she was tired of being strong.

"It's the only way", she said, followed by a sight and sitting at her working desk. While she bathed her drill into the green inkpot, her clothes began to come down their hangers on their own. Dresses, skirts, blouses and jumpers, and even a pair of old trousers, began to dance around the transfiguration professor's bedroom folding their selves perfectly and lying into the tartan suitcase. Meanwhile, her owner wrote her resignation letter:

_Dear Headmaster_, she began, _because I do not agree with the latest changes in this our school, where I have worked for forty years next to the wonderful figure of Albus Dumbledore, _she wrote proudly and with tears on her eyes, _I address to you in order to communicate my resignation_. "I'm forgetting something", she muttered after writing the spot at the end of the sentence. She turned around, looked at her empty wardrobe and moving her finger on the air made one of the drawers open. Inside there were two pairs of shoes, a metal box and something that looked like a photo-album. "How could you not remember to take that?" she asked to the almost-full suitcase on the bed, which opened itself again to let the new treasures hide among the rest of stuff. "I think that's it", the no-longer-Headmaster-Deputy concluded, and then added a _faithfully yours_ and her signature at the end of the parchment.

.

There was noise outside; it was breakfast time already. She would leave during the night; she didn't want anyone to see her leaving, nor she wanted to confront Severus and she could always leave her letter when… She got startled by a tray that suddenly appeared on her desk. The mysterious tray, surely delivered by some house elf, carried thee different flavors of juice, a croissant, some toasts, and a white rose with a note saying _I'm sorry_. There was no need to see if there was any name. She threw the flower and the note to the fireplace, and seeing there was no fire on it, she pointed at them with her wand and made them explode. The little pieces of paper and petals mixed in the air and felt onto the clean fireplace like early snow.

Minerva sipped some juice, grabbed a toast and made her way to the first class of her last day in Hogwarts.

At the end of the day, she was happy because she had been able to avoid any encounter with Severus. She went into her private rooms in the Gryffindor tower and waited. A few minutes before midnight, she made sure that nobody was outside and left her bedroom carrying just the resignation letter she had written that morning. She entered the Headmaster's office with the new password, and walked in the dark to the big desk.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

She had been ignoring him for the whole day. He knew she had the right to be upset but somehow he hoped the rose he placed in her breakfast tray after guessing she wouldn't come down, would calm her nerves down. Firstly he thought it didn't work… why should it? A rose was a stupid apology for his huge stupid mistake… but there she was, in his office at midnight, just like it might have been with Albus.

He tried not to make any noise; he didn't want to make her change her mind. He looked at the mirror in the corridor and made sure he was looking ok, and then he stepped into his office. Minerva was standing in front of his fireplace; she looked gorgeous, even with that nightdress she was wearing. He looked for the right words to say _I'm glad to see you_, no; _you look…_ neither… Why was it so difficult?

Then he realized she was actually stepping into the big arch to use the floo network. Where was she going at midnight and wearing a nightgown? Trying to be as fast and unnoticed as he could, he sent a recording spell to the other side of the room and watched how she disappeared after a cloud of ash.

Once the air was clear, the voice of Minerva kept echoing the name of the place she'd gone: _Johnson's, Vancouver_.

"What is she doing at the States?" Snape wondered, more and more confused at every moment.

"We told you things weren't as they seemed" Armando Dippet's portrait said.

"You mean every time I saw her crossing the school halls in the night and slipping into the Headmaster's office was to use his fireplace"

"It's the only one in the school connected with the floo network" Fortescue pointed.

"Alright, so if she hadn't an affair with Dumbledore, who is waiting for her at the other side that it has to be a secret? Is she married? Does she have a fiancé, a boyfriend?"

"There's just one way to find out" Nigellus Black talked from his old painting.

"Phineas!" Dylys Derwent exclaimed upset "He's not supposed to know"

"Know what? You're all doing it again, you bunch of crazy paintings. You're just a group of grumpy and bored old wizards that talk a lot but say nothing." After that, he went into the fireplace, took some floo powder and exclaimed: "Johnson's, Vancouver".

… … … … … … … … … … ... …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

He found himself at a cozy living room of a small muggle house. It was easy to know it belonged to muggles because they had that weird black window in front of the couch. "I might have said it wrong" he thought "What would Minerva be doing here?".

He heard some noise, so he casted an invisible charm to himself and stayed still next to the fireplace. A boy came in carrying a cup of tea and a glass of milk. A tabby cat that Severus quickly recognized as the teacher he was following was coming behind the young muggle.

He sat down on the couch and she jumped on the tea table. He placed the tea in front of her, and she looked at him getting his lips white with the cold milk. The cat seemed to giggle and the boy laughed.

"Where have you been all this week, Luna? Mom and I began to think you were lost. Anyway I'm glad you're back" He pet the cat, and she seemed to melt at his touch.

Severus needed to walk closer and have a better look of this boy, but he almost felt with the lamp cable and it felt down. The boy startled himself and his milk went onto the couch. Minerva meowed and looked at the direction were the invisible Headmaster was.

"Mom's not gonna like this. The couch is new…" he then bit his lips "Promise to keep a secret?" he asked the cat, who said nothing. He then placed both his hands on the wet zone of the pillow and closed his eyes strongly. Severus watched with amusement how that muggle dried the milk magically and then how he left to the kitchen with the empty glass.

Once they were alone, Minerva came back to her human form all of a sudden and grabbed the invisible headmaster by the neck of his dress. "Let's go" she said while she pulled him into the fireplace.

"You shouldn't have followed me" she said heading to the headmaster's office door.

"You don't seem surprised"

"I knew I was risking for this to happen if I used Alb-your fireplace again, but I needed to go there one last time"

"Go where? I don't understand. Who was this boy? Why isn't him in a magic school? He obviously has strong powers if he can do this living in a muggle home…"

"Yes, he does" she said "He's actually the most powerful wizard the world would ever meet; but nobody can't know of his existence so, please, I beg you to keep what you just saw to yourself" she had her hand already at the door when Severus used his wand to lock it.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth"

Minerva took out her wand and didn't hesitate before sending an angry spell that crashed against the library behind the desk, causing all its books to fall onto the ground.

"THE TRUTH!" she yelled "What truth, Severus? The only truth is that you betrayed all your ofus and killed Albus Dumbledore, the only person in the world who I could trust?"

"I didn't betray him!" Severus yelled. And at that point, if you asked her, she'd swear there were tears coming down his cheeks… If you asked him, of course, he would look down at you and make you apologize for daring ask such a question, without even say a word. "He made me do it"

"What?" she asked confused.

"He was dying… the young Malfoy was supposed to do it following the Dark Lord's orders… we couldn't let the boy become an assassin…"

"Albus wanted to die" she said in a whisper letting her body fell onto the nearest chair she found.

"No, no… he… he was ill, he had that curse on his hand that was expanding to his body… he gave his life for Draco's and mine…" He sat next to her.

"Why would I believe you?"

"Because I've never lied to you" he looked at her in the eyes and somehow, she trusted his words.

"He always said it was better if I kept myself away from you…" she suddenly said.

"Who?"

"Albus. When I told him that I… that I thought you were nice he said you were in our side but, that we couldn't risk it"

"Risk what?"

"The boy you saw me with today… he is… he's my son"

"Your… it can't… he can't… but…" he muttered "Is Dumble-?"

"No. God, no!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"Then who?"

"…someone who must never know about his existence."

…

TO BE CONTINUED…

…

A/N: I'm sorry to stop it here, I wanted to keep going because there's not a big cliffhanger, I mean, we all know who Minerva is talking about, don't we? ;-) but it's midnight here, and I'm a little tired… so I promise not to wait another three months before updating.


	4. Chapter 4

It's complicated - 4

.

"I left Hogwarts with the best marks anyone had ever achieved and I had the stupid idea that it meant I had all the doors opened in my future. I was wrong, totally wrong" Minerva began to tell while they sat on the couch next to the fireplace "Dumbledore was fighting against Grindelwald at that moment and I wanted to fight next to him. So I apply to become an auror for the ministry. I wanted to be useful, I was powerful, I was clever… I knew, people knew… but there was something I wasn't… a man"

"That's stupid, many witches are aurors"

"Now, not back in the forties" she pointed "They gave me a job in the training camps, they said I could be very useful teaching spells to the real aurors… I accepted it, I needed the money and I had the silly idea that someday they would realize I was better than many of the wizards they sent to war. It never happened. So the years passed and I was nothing but a teacher for a bunch of young men who believed to be better than me. Then, one day, I was introduced to someone. He was looking for clever and brave wizards to fight for a good cause… he never cared I was a woman; on the contrary, he was amused by my power and I was happy to finally be recognized"

"What happened, who was him?" Severus wondered receiving a smirk from Minerva as an answer.

"You know him very well"

"No" he denied the obvious answer "It can't be. No, no…" he then grabbed her arm. She offered no resistance as he pulled her sleeve up. Her white and soft skin was stained by the same mark his arm was, but hers was blurred, like ink on a wet paper.

She covered it again and stood up to avoid his eyes.

"I was blind, I felt in love with his words and when I realized what was really going on it was too late" she sobbed "I came asking for help to the only wizard I knew that would listen to me"

"Dumbledore"

"Yes. I told him everything I knew because someone had to stop Tom, he was crazy… I was scared. But Albus said it wasn't enough, that he needed to know more, that if we wanted to convince the ministry of what was being cooked in the darkness I should get more information. He asked me to play a double agent game… I would use the confidence Tom had on me to get essential clues to stop his movement. Albus never suspected how deep his trust on me relied until I told him I was pregnant" she stopped in front of the fireplace and stayed in silece, Severus stood up and walked towards her. "We were standing right here" she said with tears on her eyes "He looked at me with disgust on his eyes. I guess he'd never seen that aspect in Tom. Nobody did… just me. But not because of my blindness but because he showed that part of himself just to me, he was caring, he was nice, he was… human." Her eyes got lost, like if she could see the ghosts of the past in front of them…

* * *

><p>"<em>I trusted you" Dumbledore said "I believed you weren't part of his ideas"<em>

"_I'm not! For Merlin's sake, Albus, my dad was a muggle, why would I want to fight against the people who I grew up with. I don't agree with Tom's radical ideas, but further than that he's a good man… he… he loves me"_

"_He doesn't! He loves nobody, Minerva. You must understand this_._ What do you think will happen now? That you'll tell him you're expecting his baby, he'll marry you and you'll be happy ever after in a Scottish cottage?" he looked at her and she hide her eyes "He knows." He realized "Minerva, does he already know about this baby?" he asked grasping her shoulders strongly._

"_I'm sorry… I don't know how he found out but…"_

"_What did he say?"_

"_He wants him to be the heir of the empire he dreams of… Albus I don't want my baby to become like him… You must help us, you must take me out from there… This would have never happened if you'd never asked me to keep spying on him" Those words seemed to have some effect on him because his touch became softer._

"_You'll have to renounce to everything you have"_

"_I'll do"_

* * *

><p>"We planned everything. I would tell Tom where to find Albus and he would be waiting for us with some aurors. There would be a fight and I would get killed in front of his eyes"<p>

"So he thinks you're dead"

"Yes… Ever since then I've been hiding, not able to have a normal life always afraid to meet him somewhere and get everything ruined" she then broke down "I renounced to be the mother of my child in order to protect him" Severus hold her on his arms "I'll never be able to embrace my baby… that's the punishment I receive for my sins"

"You did nothing wrong" Severus comforted her "You just lost the right path for a while but you find it back… Albus had no right to take all those decisions for you… but I see now that I wasn't the only one he's been playing with all these years" he caressed her cheek and dried her tears.

"I always felt so lonely…" she whispered on his embrace "He was the only person I trusted all these years".

"You're not alone anymore" he said kissing her neck and unbuttoning her nightdress. "I'll take care of you from now on". Then she stepped back and buttoned her clothes again.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me" she said "I've been loyal to Dumbledore for so long, obeying his will with no replies, trusting his word, agreeing every idea of him that I can barely say what my real thoughts are… I'm tired of being a puppet, of being a man's slave… first was my father, then the ministry, Tom and finally the wonderful Albus Dumbledore… for Merlin's sake, I want to be me, just me, for once! I'm sorry… but things are not so easy… It's been a relief to finally tell you the truth but, that doesn't mean I'm going to jump to your arms… I made a decision tonight and I think it's the best I can do right now. Take good care of yourself, please." She stood on her tiptoes to leave a soft kiss mixed with cold tears on his cheek and the left. And he didn't follow her, because he understood she didn't wanted to be followed… He walked to his desk and took the resignation letter she'd left on it with his hands… He didn't need to open it, he knew what it said, he knew she was leaving… what he didn't know was if she would come back.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N:** Hi^^ I hope you liked this part, I had no idea the story would turn up like this… I really thought I would make them kiss and be happy until the final battle would mess everything, but… after make Severus say that "I will take care of you" it was like Minerva began to talk by herself. This had never happened to me with a fanfic, just with my own stories with the characters I've created, so it was funny to have Minerva controlling the words I type for a while.

Please, I ask you, I beg you, to review this, I need to know if this thing turned up to be good or if I should have just write my first idea…** Were they too out of character?** I need to know, because, well, you know, when you're writing you don't see the story like an outsider so to me this feels good but, I haven't even re-read it so… well, if you have time, tell me.

Thanks for reading, for your always welcomed reviews and your patience with my delays^^


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't believe I made it, but I've finally updated something else. This may be confusing… so I'll just say there's a six month jump and… well, I can't tell anything else without spoil the fun, so if you have any doubt you tell me and I'll try to explain it on the next chapter. **

**Thanks for your patience ;) **

**It's complicated – 5**

…

"McGonagall" a voice reminded her of her name "McGonagall, they're coming".

Minerva came back from her thoughts and got on her broomstick. "Alright, get your wands ready!" she yelled, and her voice was repeated all over the Scottish borderline with England, where thousands of witches and wizards were standing with their wands on their hands, ready to attack.

* * *

><p><em>That morning Minerva woke up before the alarm clock could tell her what time it was, like every day since she had come back to her childhood home in Scotland six months ago. It did not matter how hard she tried, she was unable to take Severus away from her dreams and, of course, her son as well.<em>

_She had a shower, got dressed and crossed the corridor in the darkness to have some breakfast. When she had finished her tea, the sun was coming to the coast from the other side of the sea and the ring that was supposed to awake her cut the silence of the house. She made it stop with a soft movement of her wand and then walked outside and stood at her front door like if she was waiting for someone._

_It was the first day of spring, but the ocean was upset, like if it knew what was going to happen. The sky was full of dark clouds and the trees down the valley seemed about to be broken by the north wind. It was going to be a long day._

"_McGonagall!" a male voice yelled from the sky. She raised her head to look at the tall man with red hair and about her same age on the old broomstick. He landed in front of her and she invited him in._

"_So?" she had asked._

"_The rumors were right, the You-Know-Who's army is coming to Scotland tonight"_

"_What do people say about it?"_

"_Some are trying to run away…" the man said with sadness on his voice "… but most of us want to fight."_

"_You realize you won't be able to stop them, right? Even if all the magic clans would join the cause, they would still be more, better organized and surely more powerful."_

"_We… we were expecting you to help us" _

"_Me?" she asked surprised._

"_Well… you were the first to warn us about them, you have fought next to Dumbledore, everybody knows you are a powerful witch… we all trust you, Minerva"_

"_I can't do it Wallace" she said, avoiding the eyes of her friend. She could not tell him she was afraid of fighting because she could meet old faces during the battle. _

"_Minerva McGonagall, I would have never said you were such a coward. I thought you would fight to defend your country… we grew up together in these lands, are you actually going to let the Dark Forces take them this easy?"_

* * *

><p>Back in the battlefield, Minerva continued with her speech: "We know they outnumber us, we know they are able of anything and willing to kill, but we are no cowards, are we?" she said, and the crowd responded with a loudly <em>NO!<em> "…We are Scots! We may not stop them today, but we are going to defend what's ours, we're going to make them clear that they are not welcomed in our lands. Are you ready to fight?"

"YES!" the long line of people yelled at once.

She couldn't even imagine how Wallace and his people had been able to get all those men and women together in such a few hours, all of them willing to die for their friends and families, for their homeland, for their freedom… she couldn't either believe that she was leading them.

At the horizon they could see a dark shadow approaching them very fast… it was time.

"Everybody ready!" Minerva yelled, and with all their wands pointing to the stars, they waited for them to come closer. "Not yet" she said when they could begin to distinguish the giants above the wizards and witches of the dark side. She let them come even closer, and when she could look eye to eye to the first Death Eater, then she ordered "Fire!" and like thousands of lighted arrows, their spells flight above the distance between them and the battle began.

At some point, she found herself alone and lost in the middle of the woods. She looked up at the sky and realized it was midnight and everything was calm. A noise at her back startled her and she prepared to attack, but it was not an enemy.

"Wallace! How good to see you are fine!" she exclaimed relieved.

"Well, I must come back home to my wife and kids" he said "Come on, let's go… I think everybody is gone already"

"Not yet…" a voice interrupted them from behind the bushes and Minerva noticed a wand moving.

"Wallace, mind!" she exclaimed before moving him away with her arm and sending a spell at the voice's direction. She heard a body falling to the ground and then silence again. "Are you alright?"

"That was close, thank you…" he said, but before Minerva could reply, he felt a pain on his back and felt on his knees.

"Wallace? Wallace, please…" Minerva tried to call him back, but he was dead. "Who's there? Show your face, you coward!"

Nobody answered… instead, she began to feel a painful cold on her skin and to find it difficult to breathe, like if someone or something was pressing her chest.

"I was near and I felt your magic… I thought I was wrong…" a too familiar voice said. It was him, he had found her… she had to run way, and instinctively she transformed into her animagus form and ran.

"Going somewhere?" the Dark Lord asked while grasping the cat by the back of its neck. "You know, I could just kill you now… but I like to look my victims at the eyes… their real eyes…" and with a touch of his wand, Minerva felt herself human again.

They stared at each other, scanning the person in front of them looking for a hint of the past on their faces. He was changed, she had changed as well… a lot of time had passed and years do not forget. He seemed less tall than she remembered and his look was not so dreadful, but his voice was still making her tremble… She looked older, but her eyes shined as much as they used to and her lips were as desirable as in his latest dreams.

"You died in front of me," he said once he convinced himself that it was really her. "How is it possible that you're standing here, Minerva?".

She was unable to speak, unable to move or react… she had spent so much time hiding from him that she had let herself forget how it was to be in front of Lord Voldemort.

She could end it right there, let him kill her and she wouldn't need to run away anymore, he would never learn about their son and she would be free… but suddenly an image came to her mind and kept her on earth… Severus… she remembered being on his arms and feeling safe… she wished, for the first time in months, not to have abandoned his side.

"I think it's time to explain yourself, my dear" he insisted.

"Tom…" she muttered "My Lord…" and she knelt in front of him, rolling up the sleeve of her arm and letting him revive the dark mark on her skin.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

**It's complicated – 6**

…

After another exhausting day, the Hogwarts Headmaster went back to his office to take his cloak since, even it was already spring, the night was still cold.

"Is he leaving again?" Dylys Derwent asked from her portrait.

"I'm afraid so…" Dippet responded to her "He's the headmaster, he's busy."

"I don't remember being this busy at nights" Fortescue joined them.

"Isn't it obvious, he has a meeting with his _Lord_" he said with a bitter emphasis on the last word.

"I'll never understand this double life he has" Derwent talked again.

"Me neither." Severus interrupted the portraits conversation all of a sudden "Now, could you please stop talking like if I wasn't here… I don't remember you all being so annoying when Dumbledore was the Headmaster."

"Well, he would usually start the conversions and rarely find us annoying" Fortescue pointed.

Severus sighted and regretted opening his mouth on his way out.

* * *

><p>Later, at the Malfoy's Mansion, all the Death Eaters called for that meeting were already sitting down when Voldemort came in followed by his giant snake, as usually, and carrying a cat. When he took his sit, he left his new pet on the table, right in front of him, and it stayed still while his hand caressed its neck.<p>

Nobody really cared about the presence of the feline except for Severus, whose actual real job on those meetings was to read every movement, every gesture, expression or word coming from his Lord to extract the more information possible. Although, he had no clue of why Lord Voldemort would be carrying around a tabby cat and showing that kind of care or affection for it in front of everybody, until he noticed the animal was actually staring at him from the other side of the table… but it couldn't be, right? Minerva was gone… and she had told him the Dark Lord thought she was dead, so… it couldn't be her, even that tabby cat looked exactly like her on her animagus form. How could he find her? When? Where? He never took his eyes away from its, from hers… because it was her, he was sure of it now. Minerva had become his Lord's new pet.

* * *

><p>When the time to go back to the castle came, Severus had to leave the house upset for not having been able to think a plan to have a word with her. During those months he had spent knowing nothing of Minerva, he had barely been able to eat or sleep… He couldn't stop worrying about her… and now that he knew where she was, he couldn't even think clearly.<p>

He stopped his steps before reaching the garden's gate and looked back at the windows of the big house. He wondered which room was his prison and if he could just climb there and take her with him back to Hogwarts…

"Don't be silly, Severus" he said loudly to himself.

"Why are you silly?" someone asked from behind, but not just any someone…

"Minerva" it was all he was able to say after turning around and seeing her standing right before him. He had so many questions to ask, but any of them was able to reach his lips.

"I don't have much time, he doesn't like me being around on my own."

"Minerva… How…" for the first time on his life Severus really was unable to come up with the right words.

"I went back home when I left Hogwarts and I ended up leading the defending line during the battle in Scotland two weeks ago… I know it was silly of me but, I was tired of being hidden and I really didn't thought he was going to be there… but he was, he sensed my magic and…" She stopped, she took a deep breath and kept talking avoiding Severus eyes "I was going to let him kill me, Severus. I… for a moment I was willing to… but then a thought gave me strength…"

"Which thought?" he asked hoping the answer was the one he wanted to hear.

"You…" she blushed and he smiled and they came closer, to the point their chins where tickling each other's… but then a noise startled them and the broke apart. "Severus…" she broke the silence after being sure nobody else was there and realizing she had no time to lose "I convinced Tom that the baby I was expecting died the night he thought I was killed, but I don't think he really trusts me… I need you to do something for me…"

"Why don't you just come back to Hogwarts with me?"

"Don't be silly, you know very well he would find me and then what?" she seemed so calm, so entire… she seemed to know exactly what she was doing but he could not understand. "Please, Severus, I need to be sure he won't find about my son."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Go to my house in Scotland and there… ah!" she moaned of pain and grabbed her arm.

"He's calling you, isn't him?"

"You'll find it in my bedroom… I must go now."

Before she could make a step, he held her wrist to stop her and pulled her closer to him.

"Severus, I really…" he silenced her with a soft touch of his lips followed by a sweet but long and tender kiss.

Hesitatingly but saying nothing, because nothing could be said, Minerva transformed back into her animagus form and left behind the bushes.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

**It's complicated – 7**

…

Back at the school, Severus opened all the drawers on his desk and took out every paper in them.  
>"What is he doing now?" Professor Black wondered from his portrait "Doesn't he know what time it is?"<br>"I'd say he's looking for something..." Fortescue pointed.  
>"I just want to have some sleep so please ask him to do it on the morning!"<br>"I have to do it now," Severus answered the portrait without stopping his search "I have to find it."  
>"Find what? We could help you..." Headmistress Derwent offered.<br>"Yes, we know where everything in this office is. Let us find whatever you're looking for so we can go back to sleep." Professor Black said.  
>"I need professor McGonagall's address in Scotland."<br>"I told you he would go after her at the end. He loves her!"  
>"That's not it, I mean, I do love her, but... just tell me where the damn address can be!"<br>"All the staff information is in the drawer behind you," Dylys Derwent told, she was always the nicer of all of them.  
>Severus turned around and opened the drawer with the letter m but Minerva's name wasn't in there.<br>"It's not here…"  
>"It's hidden; Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone find it… You have to say <em>Inquiro<em> and her name."  
>Severus did as she said, and among all the files, it appeared all of a sudden one more with Minerva's name on it.<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva was having a bath when the doors were opened noisily, interrupting her peace.<p>

"I know you think you own everything around you, Tom, but I would really appreciate it if you could knock the door when I am naked." she said very calmed, not bothering to cover herself, neither to look at him, since she knew nobody else would have dared to come in but him.

"You lied to me," he said, standing in the middle of the big bathroom while Nagini, who was always with him, dragged her long body closer to the bath.

She had told many lies to him since they met in the Scottish woods during the battle; she had had to explain why she disappeared from his life and the truth would have only make things worse. When he had required why she was still alive, she told him the curse that was supposed to kill her just hurt her, causing their baby to die. When he had wondered why she never went back to him, she answered that she was sent to Azkaban, where she learnt about his death. And when he asked her if she would join the cause again, she said that it was the actual reason she was in the woods that night, the cause, his cause, their cause. Lies… all of it were just a bunch of lies she had to tell in order to stay alive a little more… She wondered what he had actually find out to be so mad at her, but she stayed calmed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, not looking at him. Instead, she would take one leg out of the water and caress it with the sponge, showing him her nudity, hoping to awake the man inside the beast to soften his anger.

"You never went to Azkaban... you didn't even were judged..." while he talked, the snake had climbed around the white marble bath and Minerva could now see her hypnotic eyes.

"I... I can explain..." she said moving her legs away from the animal, "let me explain..."

"I won't give you the chance to lie me again," and he made a movement of his hand and Nagini came even closer showing her sharp teeth ready to attack.

"I was afraid!" Minerva said, thinking quickly. "I... after learn I had lost the baby I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore and Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore?" his tone softened, she knew anything bad about the old headmaster would delight his ears.

"He convinced me you would reject me after losing our baby." She told him while she came out from the bath. "He gave me a job and hide me in the school..." she approached him ignoring the snake behind her steps. "I was scared..." she insisted with tears on her eyes "I betrayed you, I'm sorry..." She knelt down in front of him and the snake surrounded her legs causing her to shiver "Tom, I'm sorry... I don't deserve your love, please, kill me." after those words she could feel Nagini tightening her knot.

"I'm not going to do that..." he said and with his hand he made Nagini leave "but I'll make sure you don't lie me again. Now, get dress."

Once he was gone, Minerva didn't allow herself to sight on relief. No, because she could imagine many punishments worse than becoming Nagini's supper, but she had to stay alive, at least, until she could talk to Severus one more time.

* * *

><p>He apparated at the top of a cliff at the Scotland east coast. A few feet away from him there was a little wooden cottage surrounded by thistles. "It has to be it," he said to himself while walking closer.<p>

The door was unlocked and inside it looked like if nobody had been there in weeks. He had no clue of what he was looking for, but Minerva had said he would find it in her bedroom. The first door he opened was the bathroom, after that, he found a sweet master room with tartan sheets and curtains.

He began the search in the chest's drawers, and he blushed himself when he opened the one were Minerva kept her underwear. Not having found anything special there, he looked into the night table, but apart from a couple books and an old pair of glasses, he found nothing. Just when he began to think Minerva had given him the directions wrong, he thought he could look under the bed.

"What's this?" he wondered when he saw a metal box that he took on his hands. He tried to open it, but it was impossible. He did not understand, because it had no locker, so he tried with a couple easy spells and then with a few more but… there was no way to open it. He was sure he had definitely found whatever it was that Minerva had asked him to.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I guess you're tired of reading my excuses about my delays... but I need to apologize because I know how it is to follow an story that is never updated. I appreciate your patience and I will completely understand if some of you lost interest in the story. I am sorry, really, honestly, very sorry for neglecting you.

Anyway, I like this part because it opens the end of the story, I don't like it because I find it very hard to see a happy ending on this story and I don't like drama very much... I mean, I like dramatic ending when they are necessary but... come on, this story hasn't even had an entirely happy chapter yet. Yes, I am having a monologue... Ok, now that you have seen how insane I can be I leave you with the 8th part for It's Complicated... a MM/SS scene that won't leave you indifferent.

** I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes you will surely find...

* * *

><p><em>Where are we in the story? (the most complicated summary I've ever written for a fic).<em>

_When the 1997 school year begins, Severus Snape thinks he'll finally have his chance with Minerva now that Albus is dead, since he is sure the former Headmaster and his Deputy had a romantic relationship. _

_Later he finds out the truth about Minerva's night visits to Dumbledore's office and it turns out that they did share a secret together: Minerva has a son._

_During the rage of Lord Voldemort she met Tom Riddle and felt in love with him thinking he was a good man. When she learnt the truth she asked Dumbledore for help to escape from him but the lieder of the Order of the Phoenix saw on the young lady an opportunity to have somebody infiltrated in the Dark movement. _

_Minerva never told Albus how close she was of Riddle until she got pregnant. They make Voldemort believe she was dead and after she had the baby they took it away to an adoptive mother._

_After learning all this Severus feels sorry for Minerva. She, confused and tired of following someone's will, decided to leave the school._

_Six months later, fighting in Scotland against the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord finds Minerva and she surrenders to him to stay alive._

_When she has an opportunity to talk to Severus she asks him to find for something in her house but doesn't tell him what. Severus goes there and finds an old metal box that he can't open._

_Meanwhile, the Dark Lord learns Minerva has been lying to him about what happened to her, he doesn't kill her but promise he will make sure she doesn't lie him again._

* * *

><p><strong>It's complicated - 8<strong>

For the first time in many years, Severus was happy the Dark Lord had summoned him for another meeting. It would be his chance to check on Minerva and ask her about the metal box he had been trying to open in vain for the past week.  
>He arrived early to the Malfoy's mansion thinking he could see Minerva but not only he was unable to find her before the meeting, but the Dark Lord didn't bring her with him either. He was afraid he had done something to her... after all, he had to be really mad about Minerva for playing dead all those years.<br>Severus had been making a huge effort not to think about their relationship, because all he knew was they had been in love and had a child years ago and that didn't help him at all to control his feelings.  
>After the meeting, the Dark Lord asked the Carrows to stay and Severus used that moment to go upstairs and look for her. He had no idea of where she could be, but he knew the Malfoy's mansion well enough to know which rooms were owned by Lucius, Narcissa and Draco... That left him with half a dozen doors... The first door he tried was a closet; the second one, a bathroom; the third door was an empty bedroom... just when he was beginning to think he wouldn't find her, he opened a door that leaded him to an elegant bedroom with a balcony, and sitting on the stone handrail there was a tabby cat looking at the garden.<br>"Minerva?" he asked closing the door behind him. The cat turned around and jumped into the chamber transforming into a tall witch with dark hair and pale skin. She was dressed in a dark long dress that showed her shoulders, her hair was down and she seemed unharmed. She was beautiful.  
>"You shouldn't be here!" she said.<br>"I'm so glad you're alright!" Severus couldn't hide his happiness and stepped forward to embrace her but she stepped back. "What's the matter?"  
>"You should leave," she said.<br>"...but I found the metal box..." he said and he took it out from his cloak to show Minerva that he had bring it with him, "I couldn't open it..."  
>"Of course not," Minerva took the box on her hands and opened it with no effort, "It only recognize my touch." She sat on the bed and began to take the content of the box out. There were two vials, some papers and a picture. Severus sat next to her and took the photograph on his hands.<br>"Is that you?" he asked looking at the young girl in it, with a smile on her face and a baby on her hands..  
>"The day Marcus was born," she said with a smile on her face, "Albus didn't know I had taken it..." She took out her wand and touched the box... Severus knitted his eyebrows, "I am not a prisoner here, Severus..." she explained understanding he was confused about her being allowed to carry a wand. Severus turned around the picture, there was something written:<br>Marcus William McGonagall, born in May 4th, 1973.  
>"1973?!" Severus exclaimed, "That's not possible."<br>"It is," she said handing him one of the vials, "Albus gave this to the baby when he was born and I've been giving him a dose every six months all this time, he has been growing half the speed he should. That's why he looks like a twelve-year-old boy when he should be twenty-four..."  
>"That's insane," Severus said, "no potion can do that."<br>"Here," she said showing him an old page from a potions book, "this is from the forbidden section of Hogwarts library, I don't know how Albus knew about it but..."  
>"Of course, he convinced you it was the best way..."<br>"He said Tom would never suspect anything if his son wasn't the age he was supposed to be... I know we did a lot of wrong things. We had to oblivate him and his adoptive mother several times and we had to make them change towns and schools... but it all was so he could stay alive..."  
>"You did nothing wrong, you were trying to protect him..." Severus said, "but this is..."<br>"Too much, I know," Minerva admitted, "but now these two vials are the only left of that potion, that's why I made a decision," she breathed hard and looked at Severus, "I want you to make an antidote... Severus, I... I need to know my child will have a normal life, I need you to make an antidote," she repeated with tears on her eyes, "and give it to him..."  
>"I'll do whatever you say but... you're frightening me, you talk like if you were going to..."<br>"I broke the spell on the box," she said interrupting him and putting everything inside, "destroy it and do what I told you, it's the last thing I'll ask you to do."  
>"Minerva, please, why are you talking like this?" he insisted, and after keeping the box under his cloak again, he raised his hand to caress her cheek but she stood up.<br>"Tom discovered what I told him wasn't true," she said, "he was upset, I thought he would kill me right then but... no, that would have been too easy. He has made sure I won't lie to him again..." she turned around to look at Severus.  
>"Has he hurt you, has he been torturing you?"<br>"No."  
>"If he's using veritaserum I could bring you an antidote so..."<br>"He's not using a potion on me, Severus..." her eyes filled with tears again and she raised her sleeve to show him the marks of an unbreakable vow, "he made me promise I would always be honest with him..."  
>Severus touched those marks softly... he knew what they mean and he understood the fear Minerva was feeling.<br>"All you have to do is tell the truth and everything will be alright... Minerva, please, don't make anything stupid and we'll be able to be together once the war is finished."  
>"I know," she said, "you should leave."<br>But Severus wasn't convinced, he didn't let go of her and pulled Minerva closer and caressed her hair... he had rarely seen it freely falling down her shoulders. She looked strange but beautiful.  
>"I need you alive, Minerva... if you die, I die..." he said staring at her eyes, "promise you'll keep yourself safe."<br>"I promise," she said almost in a whisper, and they kissed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am sorry, I know I do this more often than you'd like me to... I've been in very bad point of my life, but that's another story. The thing is I was blocked and had no clue of how to continue... Now, I will be rush things to get to the end, but I'll try not to do it very badly.**

**I hope the story hasn't lost that many readers during these five months...**

**.**

**It's complicated - 9**

**.**

Right after Severus left her bedroom, the doors were opened again.

"Where have you been?" the strong voice of Lord Voldemort asked.

"Here," she said. Since they made the unbreakable vow she had to be careful with anything she said, so she had began to give him short answers.

"I told you I wanted you to come to the meeting, this time," he approached her and caressed her cheek tenderly, "that I wanted everybody to know who my Dark Queen was."

"I..." she muttered, "I got distracted."

"By whom?" he asked, suddenly pressing his fingers strongly on her cheek.

Minerva through on how to reply to that question without lying nor saying Severus' name, but there was no way.

"One of your Death Eaters," she finally said, trying to sound factual.

"One of my Death Eaters was here, in your chambers without my permission?"

"That's right," she didn't know how to save Severus and keep her promise to him at the same time.

"I want to know his name! I want to know who dared to do such thing!" he yelled, pushing Minerva onto the bed, and just when she thought he was going to heck her, he was gone. Tom had bended down to pick something from the floor, it looked like a paper, but then Minerva saw her handwriting and knew exactly what he had on his hands: it was the photography that Severus had taken out from the box earlier.

"Who is this baby?" Tom asked as she sat up on the bed. Minerva felt her heart breaking into pieces, he wasn't meant to see that, and there was no point in lying because his name, their son's name, was written on the back.

"It's our son," she said as tears filled her eyes and she felt her cheek burn when he slapped her.

"Traitor!" he yelled, "You told me he was dead," he said, "you told me you had miscarried him," anger filling his mouth, "Where is him? I want to know the whereabouts of my heir."

That was it, there was no way of escaping from this other than lying... What a stupid death hers would be, dying because of a picture that had fallen under the bed.

"He is in," she began bravely, but Tom silenced her with his hand, he knew what she was doing.

"I won't let you lie to me, Minerva," he said, "now that I know my son is alive, I will find him on my own," he stood up and grabbed Minerva's arm taking her with him, "in the meantime, you will spent some time thinking about your lies in the dungeons."

* * *

><p>Instead of going to his new office, as soon as he arrived to the Castle, Severus went down the dungeons, to his old potions lab, and took out those vials Minerva had given to him and the piece of parchment with the recipe. He would find the antidote no matter what, because that was what Minerva had asked him to do, and because it would distract him from the fact that there was nothing he could do to help her escape the Dark Lord's side.<p>

He hadn't even had enough time to prepare everything, when he felt his arm burning. It was the dark mark, and he wondered why would Lord Voldemort summoned him so soon.

* * *

><p>"My loyal servers," he had began to say when everybody was in their seat, "I have a very important mission to ask you, this time," Severus looked around, wondering why they were more than ever in the room, and why the Dark Lord hadn't told them about this so important mission in their previous meeting, just a few hours ago, "many years ago, I had a son," everybody looked at each other in confusion and Severus wondered why his Lord was talking about Minerva's son now, "I was told he died, but I've just learnt that's not true," at this point, several thoughts passed through the Headmaster of Hogwarts of how Lord Voldemort had obtained that information, "the mother of my son revealed to me he's alive somewhere, I want all of you to stop your current missions and take my heir to me."<p>

Once the meeting was dismissed Severus walked to his master determined to know if Minerva was fine.

"What is it, Severus?"

"My Lord, this woman you talked about, is she still alive?"

"She is," he answered, "in fact, she is someone you might know very well, my boy."

"Really?" he tried to sound surprised.

"Minerva McGonagall, if she told me the truth, she has been working for Dumbledore in the school, like you," he explained.

"Oh, yes, professor McGonagall," Severus was making the hardest of his efforts to sound like if he didn't knew nothing about the matter in discuss, "quite a stubborn woman, my Lord."

"Indeed," he said showing what seemed a smile on his face, "She's done nothing but lying to me all along..."

"Maybe, My Lord," and Severus knew she was risking it at this point, "I could use legilimency on her."

"She has always been very good at occlumency, but I don't see why you can't try," Lord Voldemort replied at Severus surprise, "You will find her in the dungeons, Pettigrew will show you the way."

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
